


On a mild summer evening

by missthemlikehell



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Trans Character, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Orgasm, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell
Summary: Three times Matteo and David get it on on their balcony.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Matteo

They've been standing on their balcony for quite a while now enjoying the mild summer evening. Matteo had put his hands on the parapet and David stood behind him, his arms tightly wrapped around Matteo.

  
Matteo was so lost in thought that at first he didn't notice what was happening. But suddenly he felt a hand on his cock caressing him tenderly.

  
"David, what are you doing? You know we're out here on the balcony, don't you?"

  
"Mmm, I know. Why?" David mumbled as he kissed Matteo's shoulder blade.

  
"We're practically in public here and what you're doing is not appropriate. And besides, wtf? We literally had great sex an hour ago. You can't seriously be horny again? What is it with you today?" Matteo asked curiously.

  
"Hm, I don't know. I want more. I want you all the time. Just can't get enough of you. Maybe because we can't see each other for the next three days. I hate that stupid meeting. I don't want to go there. I'll miss you so much. Can't you come with me please?" David pleaded.

  
"Oh, man. David. You know that I would love to do that. But unfortunately that's not possible. You know that very well. And I will totally miss you too. Let's just enjoy the few hours before you have to leave. Okay? And now please take your hand off my cock, otherwise I can't guarantee anything. I might cum right here, right now." Matteo whispered the last sentence in David's ear, the people down on the street didn't really have to hear that.

  
"Yes, I can tell that you are interested. I like it when your cock slowly gets hard under my hand. That turns me on. I really want to jerk you off. May I?" David asked quietly.

  
Matteo choked and had to cough. Did he actually just hear that? He turned around in David's arms and asked aghast:

  
"What? Seriously? You want to jerk me off, here, on the balcony? Have you lost your mind? David, people are constantly passing by down there. They can see and hear us up here!"

  
"Then you just have to be quiet. That could be really fun. Don't you think? Besides no one can look through the parapet. They can only see our upper bodies," David said.

  
Matteo still looked at him in disbelief, but then had to admit after a while that the idea somehow turned him on. A lot.

  
"Okay, even if I'll probably regret it afterwards, but I'm down." Matteo gave his consent.

  
David beamed at him and said:

  
"Great. Turn around. I want to stand behind you."

  
Matteo gave David a quick kiss on the mouth and turned around. As soon as he had arrived in his original position, he already felt David pulling down his boxers and taking his cock in his hand.

  
"You're almost completely hard, this makes you really hot and bothered, doesn't it? But don't worry, I'll take care of you now. I'll drive you crazy and then I'll let you cum like never before," David whispered in Matteo's ear.

  
Matteo groaned softly and already had problems to stand still and to look like nothing was happening. He must have been totally crazy to get involved. But somehow he wanted to pull it off now.

  
David had found a steady rhythm in which he moved his hand back and forth. He tightened his grip around Matteo's cock only to let loose a moment later to run his thumb over the tip of Matteo's dick.

  
With his other hand he reached between Matteo's butt cheeks to focus his attention on Matteo's asshole. He rubbed his finger over it constantly. Matteo's moans got louder as he felt David's finger on his hole. He began to thrust into David's hand.

  
"Stop. Matteo, stop that. You shouldn't move that much. Have you forgotten where we are? People are walking by down there, so shhh, be quiet. You moan too loud." David whispered.

  
"Oh God. I know. But that feels so incredibly good, I forgot for a moment that we are standing on the balcony. Shit. Let's go inside," Matteo suggested.

  
"Nope, not happening. We're going to finish this here now. You're going to be right there anyway. Let me just go ahead and I promise you it won't take longer than three minutes before you cum and soil the balcony. Okay? Honey? Please. Pretty please? And you can return the favor when I'm back. You can jerk me off here on the balcony, too. What do you think of that?"

  
"Fuck. David. Fuck. Okay. Seriously? You want to be quiet? You? Okay, all right. We'll do that. Okay. Oh, this will be fun. I'm going to take you apart, you're going to disturb the whole neighborhood with your screams."

  
Matteo had three days now to picture everything down to the last detail. That will be fun. David wants to be quiet? Was he being serious when he said that? That would be the first time.

  
"Matteo, are you still with me?"

  
"Oh, of course. I was briefly in thought. Sorry," Matteo grinned.

  
"Okay!? Can I continue then?"

  
"Yes, please."

  
David didn't hesitate and started to move his hand again. He continuously increased the pace while he whispered in Matteo's ear:

  
"Baby, you do it so well. You are really very quiet and hardly move. I like that. But now I want you to let go. Cum for me, okay? Shoot your load on the balcony. Yeah, exactly like that, help out a little, poke my hand. You are the best. Come for me ... cum for me."

  
Matteo was really close now, he couldn't hold on much longer. And then he saw his mother down on the street looking up at them.

  
"Stop. David. Right now. My mother is down there," Matteo hissed panicking. 

  
David stopped his movements immediately, looked down and waved his hand in greeting.

  
"Hey boys, you still coming over on Sunday, right?" Matteo's mom wanted to know.

  
"Hi, mom. Yeah, we'll be there," Matteo answered and suddenly began to cough violently.

  
David, that little shit, had stuck a finger up Matteo's ass and started to shove it in and out.

  
"You okay, sweetie?" Mama Florenzi asked worried.

  
"I'm good. Just choked on my own saliva, I guess." Matteo shot David a death glare.

  
But his boyfriend just smiled at him innocently.

  
"Boys, I'm gonna go. Have a lovely evening. See you on Sunday. Bye," Matteo's mom said and headed on.

  
"Bye," they answered in unison.

  
"David, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Matteo was slightly pissed off now.

  
"Hmm, let me think. Making you feel good? Oh, come on. Matteo. That wasn't so bad. She didn't suspect anything. She bought your little lie. Relax. Don't be mad. It was a bit funny, though. You should have seen your face."

  
"You're an asshole, Schreibner. But I love you nevertheless."

  
"I love you too. Can we continue now?"

  
"Yeah, okay. Let's get it over with. It's getting cold out here."

  
David got back to work immediately and stroked Matteo's cock hard and fast while thrusting his finger into his ass. Matteo's groaning got louder again, he began to tremble a bit.

  
"Yeah, honey. Let go. Cum for me."

  
David added a second finger and that pushed Matteo over the edge. He couldn't hold back his orgasm any longer and came with a loud moan. After David had got everything out of Matteo, he kissed him on the shoulder and let go of his cock. He looked at his hand and said:

  
"Matteo, you are a piglet. Look at my hand. Full of sperm."

  
"No problem," Matteo said, took David's hand and started to lick it clean. Shortly afterwards he admired his work and asked: "Better this way?"

  
"Was that really necessary? You know that turns me on. I was already horny, but now I want you so badly, it's almost unbearable. I want your fingers in me and your tongue on me. Let's go inside."

  
"Okay. That's an offer I can't refuse. Let's go."


	2. David

Matteo had been standing in the door of their balcony for a while. He knew he should made himself noticeable, but he wanted to enjoy the sight a little longer. David was back from his meeting and stood now, only in a shirt and boxers, on their balcony, dreaming.

  
For the past days Matteo couldn't think of anything else than what he was about to do with David. All day long he was unfocused, dreamy, excited and yes, also horny. And now his boyfriend was back home. Matteo walked onto the balcony and said:

  
"Hey, honey. You're already here. I wasn't expecting you for an hour."

  
"Matteo!" David replied and turned around beaming with joy. "Come here and give me a kiss. I've missed you so much.", he continued, making grabby hands at Matteo.

  
"What? Only one?" Matteo grinned, "I missed you too. Finally you're back!"

  
They walked up to each other and kissed like their lives depended on it, like they hadn't seen each other in months. David put his arms around Matteo and pulled him tight. At the same moment Matteo pulled him into a hug too. It didn't take long for the kiss to become more intense, demanding, hungry and they had to stop to catch their breath. 

  
"I love you," they both said at the same time and started giggling.

  
"Why are you already here? Not that I'm complaining," Matteo said.

  
David looked deep into Matteo's eyes as he answered:

  
"The meeting ended a little earlier than planned. The others wanted to go out for a coffee, to say farewell, but I refused. I wanted to go home as soon as possible. Home to you. I know it's crazy. We were only separated for 3 days, but it felt like an eternity to me. I was so longing for you. I was homesick. I couldn't sleep because you weren't there, lying half on top of me like you usually do. I couldn't concentrate. I almost drove back yesterday because I couldn't bear it anymore. God, I love you so much. What have you done to me?"

  
Matteo was touched by David's words and had a lump in his throat. He would never admit it, but maybe, maybe he had some tears in his eyes.

  
"Awww, that's so cute," Matteo replied. "But to put your mind at ease, I've missed you so much too. The last days have been hell. I couldn't sleep either because my human pillow was missing. I got on everyone's nerves. Even Jonas was so pissed off today that he kicked me out. He said he couldn't stand my bad mood any longer," Matteo complained now.

  
"So bad?" David asked.

  
"Yes, but now I've got you back and my mood couldn't be better."

  
"Okay, so what are we doing tonight? Any plans?" David wanted to know.

  
"Mhm. Well, maybe. Um ... well ... um ...," Matteo stuttered.

  
"Yes?" David grinned.

  
"Okay... I would like to come back to your promise from before you left. Only if you want to. Or is that a stupid idea? You're probably tired from the trip and want to rest. Just forget what I said. Let's go inside and cuddle on the sofa," Matteo mumbled, looking down on the floor.

  
David reached under Matteo's chin and lifted his head so he could look at him. "Hey, honey. Look at me. Please. I'm not tired. I don't have to rest either. I slept on the train and I'm fit now. And your idea is not stupid at all. The thought of it was the only thing that kept me going, okay? I've been looking forward to it all day."

  
"Really?" Matteo asked uncertainly.

  
"Yeah, really. Now kiss me and start," David said resolutely.

  
Matteo looked deep into his eyes before he put his hands on David's cheeks and kissed him. And kissed. And kissed until both couldn't breathe anymore.

  
"Wow, that wasn't bad to start with," David mumbled against Matteo's lips.

  
"Right. And now please stand above me."

  
"Huh? How now?" David asked, slightly confused.

  
"I sit down on the floor, lean back against the parapet and you stand over me with your legs apart so that you can hold onto the railing. I don't just want to satisfy you with my fingers, I also want to spoil you with my tongue. What do you think about that?" Matteo whispered in David's ear.

  
The latter had to swallow dry at the imagination and a heat wave sloshed over his body. "I would like that," David replied quietly.

  
"Okay, we'll do it then. Oh, please take off your boxers first," Matteo said, kissed him again and sat down on the floor.

  
He enjoyed watching David undress and waited for him to stand over him. David placed his legs to the right and left of Matteo, held on to the railing and crouched down a little so that Matteo could reach him better.

  
And this sight made Matteo forget everything for a moment. David, who was standing over him with his legs apart and shaking slightly in anticipation of what was about to happen, robbed him of all senses. He needed a brief moment to process that. But then he couldn't wait any longer and gave David a kiss on his most sensitive part.

  
"Fuck, Matteo!" David shouted, totally taken by surprise. "Couldn't you warned me that you were going to start? Fuck!"

  
"Shhh, David, not so loud. People can hear you. And sorry, the sight was too seductive. I couldn't resist any longer. FYI, I'm starting now," Matteo whispered.

  
"Okay, thanks for the warning," David whispered back.

  
Matteo was caressing the outside of David's thighs while he kissed himself up on the inside only to pause mere inches before David's crotch to leave an enormous hickey there. Satisfied, he looked at his work and kissed David's most sensitive part again. This time David was prepared and only moaned softly.

  
After a few kisses, Matteo stuck out his tongue and started to lick. Over and over again. David groaned, which lead Matteo to step up his efforts. He slipped a hand between David's legs and caressed him there. First he circled his fingers around David's soaking wet hole, then he rubbed his fingers over David's tight asshole.

  
David had problems to be quiet and to stand as still as possible. He had to bite his own hand every now and then so as not to moan too loudly and gasp. It got particularly bad as he felt Matteo's fingers. That almost knocked him over the edge and he had to stand up. He needed a short break.

  
"Hey, what's going on? Did I do something wrong?" Matteo asked worried.

  
"What? No, no. Everything's okay. I need a short moment to catch my breath. I don't want to come yet. I want to enjoy this a little longer."

  
"Ah, okay. I see. But don't take that long. My butt is starting to hurt. The floor is pretty hard and uncomfortable."

  
"Are you complaining? This was your idea."

  
"Yeah, I know. Just saying."

  
"Okay, I think we can go on," David said and crouched down again.

  
Matteo had only just laid his hand and tongue on David again when David sat up and hissed in shock:

  
"Shit, Matteo. Stop. Jonas is down there. Did he want to come over today?" David wanted to know, slightly annoyed.

  
"Uh, nope. Not that I know of. He knows you will be back today and we don't want to be disturbed."

  
"Hey, David," they heard Jonas call out.

  
"Hey," David replied.

  
"I know you lovebirds don't want to be disturbed. Celebrate reunion and all. But Luigi forgot his wallet earlier. Is he here?" Jonas asked.

  
"Um, he's in the shower right now. Just throw it to me," David suggested and all of a sudden he had an astonished, confused and slightly panicked expression on his face.

  
"You okay, bro?" Jonas asked concerned. "You look so strange."

  
"Yeah, all good." David briefly looked down at Matteo, who was looking back with a devilish grin on his face. David couldn't believe it. Really? Matteo couldn't be serious. He would regret that. He would take revenge on Matteo for this.

  
Matteo - the little shit he sometimes was - had nothing better to do than, as soon as he heard Jonas' s voice, stuck two fingers up in David's wet hole and to start thrusting them in and out. And he kept going. He didn't stop. He also used his thumb to rub over David's most sensitive spot.

  
David could kill him if that didn't feel so incredibly good. But now he had to concentrate on Jonas, who was trying to throw him Matteo's wallet for the second time.

  
"Ok, I've got it. Thanks," David uttered with unprecedented self-control, relatively normal.

  
"I wish you both a lot of fun. Bye, see you," Jonas said, grinned, turned around and left.

  
David simply dropped Matteo's wallet and looked at him punishingly:

  
"Are you crazy? You can't do that! Jonas was standing down there, damn it."

  
"And? Did he notice anything?" Matteo just grinned.

  
"Don't know. Maybe. He smirked."

  
"And even if. It doesn't matter," Matteo said with a shrug while his fingers were still in David.

  
"Sometimes you can be a real little asshole. Why do I love you again?" David was now questioning every decision he had ever made in his life.

  
"Because my fingers are in you? Because I want to jerk you off? Because I'm irresistible? Because I look super good? Because I'm charming? Because I ...".

  
"Okay, okay. Stop it. God, Matteo. I swear, at some point you will drive me crazy. But can we go on now? I really want to come - and I have a surprise."

  
"A surprise? What is it?"

  
"The sooner you make me come, the sooner you'll find out."

  
David looked at him expectantly and raised an eyebrow. Matteo understood the hint and got back to work. He pulled his wet fingers out of David and rubbed them over David's asshole before sliding them in there. At the same time his tongue found its way back and Matteo began to lick quick and hard.

  
After a while Matteo stuck his thumb in David's extra hole, into this wonderful warmth and wetness. David moaned more and louder and could hardly stand still, now that there were no longer just two fingers in his ass that fucked him, but also Matteo's thumb in his other hole. Add to that the wet warmth of his tongue. It didn't take long before David realized he was about to orgasm.

  
"Babe, I'm close. Ohhh ... fuck. I'm really close now. Fuuuuck. Yes, exactly like that. A little faster and harder. Oh God ...", David groaned, bit his hand again while trying to be as quiet as possible because a few people were just passing by downstairs.

  
"Mhm," murmured Matteo against David's spot, "come for me, honey. Let go," he whispered, barely understandable.

  
The vibrations this caused were all it took to make David come. He began to tremble uncontrollably, clung to the railing to hold himself upright and not to collapse. David came hard and it seemed to take an incredibly long time until the waves of ecstasy began to subside and he came back to his senses and could breathe deeply.

  
He stood up on shaky legs while Matteo pulled his fingers out of him and got up too. David stood panting heavily at the railing when Matteo took him in his arms from behind and kissed him on the back of his neck.

  
"That was hot. Wow. Seeing you coming from this perspective made me really horny," Matteo whispered in David's ear and pressed his hard-on against David's butt.

  
"Oh, wow. Someone is ready," David smiled, turned around and kissed Matteo. "And yes, that was really hot. Honestly, I liked it better than I thought. Thanks, honey. I love you."

  
"I love you too, David."

  
"And before I take care of your not so small problem, I have to pick a bone with you."

  
"Why? What's going on? Have I done something?" Matteo asked innocently.

  
"You know exactly why. Don't act so innocent. You will regret that. I promise. I said I have a surprise for you. Do you remember the dildo that we looked at and wanted to try out at some point?" David asked.

  
"Yes, why?"

  
"I bought it and brought it with me. And when I'm through with you later, you'll be so sore that you won't be able to sit properly for the next few days!" David said, turned around and went inside.

  
Matteo stopped dead in his tracks and could only stare at his boyfriend.

  
David looked back and asked:

  
"You coming?"


	3. Matteo & David

It was Sunday and they had just returned from Matteo's mother. The visit had lasted longer than expected and now it was just before midnight. While Matteo went to the kitchen to get some water, David went ahead to warm up their bed - at least that's what Matteo thought David was doing.

On his way to their bedroom Matteo stopped in front of the living room, surprised to find David standing out there on the balcony. David leaned against the parapet and looked down on the deserted street. At first, Matteo didn't say or do anything because he wanted to enjoy the view he was offered a little longer.

David stood out there and looked hot as fuck. Matteo could only stare at him. The silver moonlight roaming over David's body made his mouth water. Matteo's original plan was to seduce David in bed, but that plan had just gone out of the window. He couldn't wait that long. He wanted him, right now, on the balcony.

Matteo put the water bottle down on the little table next to him and went over to his boyfriend. He pressed himself against David's back and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed David's neck gently before he started to work on a hickey.

"David?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were waiting for me in bed. Naked."

"Just enjoying the silence. And the view. Those trees look beautiful in the moonlight."

"Not as beautiful as you. I want you. Now. Here," Matteo whispered and pressed his hard cock against David's ass. "Do you feel that? I'm so horny. We should have had sex before we left to visit my mom. But we didn't and now I can't wait any longer."

"Yeah, and whose fault was it again that we didn't fuck? Mmm, let me think. If I remember correctly was it yours. You wanted to finish the next level of your stupid game first. Only five minutes you said. Turned out to be 55 and we were almost late. No time left for any bedroom activities. But I have to admit it was kinda funny to watch you whilst we were at your mother's. You've been so restless all evening. Even your mother noticed your constant fidgeting. I had to wipe that grin off my face all the time. After all, we couldn't have explained to her the real reason for your restlessness."

"Oh, God. No way. That would have been embarrassing. But what now? Are you in? A little outdoor sex? Please?" Matteo begged him impatiently.

"Wow, very romantic, Florenzi. That makes me feel totally loved and desired. You might want to rethink your seduction technique. That's not working," David whispered back.

"No? And yet I have made so much effort. But okay, Mr. Schreibner wants the full program. Alright then. When I saw you standing here, in the moonlight, my brain was briefly offline. I couldn't grasp a clear thought anymore, was totally fascinated by the sight of you. You looked so damn hot. I love you so much. And I love your body. Your muscular legs, your tight ass. The way your jeans hug your legs quite snugly and your ass in these pants? Drives me crazy. And don't even get me started on your torso or your arms. Every time I look at you, I'm so turned on, I want to move my hands over your body all day long."

During his little speech Matteo let his hands wander over David's body. He slipped them under his shirt and stroked his belly, his chest and his nipples before sliding his hands back down. Concurrently he placed countless kisses on David's neck and shoulders. Matteo's hands reached David's pants where he let them stay. Then he whispered:

"I want to pamper you, caress you with one hand between your legs, rub your nipples with the other while I slowly thrust my dick into your ass. I would like to kiss your neck infinitely gentle and.... ."

"Fuck. Okay. You convinced me. Start, please." David was totally turned on now. He felt heat rising in his body and the tingling between his legs getting more intense. He could hardly wait until he felt his boyfriend inside him.

"Someone is in a hurry. How come? But okay. Let me be your knight in shining armor. I will put you out of your misery." Matteo grinned and started to undo David's pants. He crouched down and pulled them down to David's feet to take them off completely. After that was done, Matteo let his hands run all the way up to David's hips while kissing his boyfriend's butt.

"God, Matteo. You are driving me crazy right now. Come up here, I want to kiss you," David said softly.

"Not so impatient. Just enjoy and let me spoil you," Matteo replied just as quietly.

David grumbled a bit but said nothing more. Matteo stood up, put one hand under David's shirt and slipped the other between his legs. His boyfriend groaned softly at the touch and leaned back against Matteo's chest. Matteo started to stroke David's upper body. His belly, his chest, his nipples, his collarbones. And he took his time. His other hand caressed David just as slowly between his legs.

Matteo bit his boyfriend slightly in the shoulder. He couldn't help but rub his cock against David more often. He was horny as fuck, it was almost unbearable. He moaned in David's neck and that made David shiver. Matteo pushed his hand further between David's legs until he felt his fingers touching David's wet hole. He didn't hesitate long and pushed two fingers in.

"Mmm. You're already so wet. You like this, don't you?" he whispered in David's ear.

"Mmmm. Yes, very much. But not just me, right? It turns you on at least as much. You're so hard, I want you inside me," David whispered back and had to moan loud when he felt Matteo stuck his fingers into him. But the pleasure did not last long and Matteo pulled his fingers out again.

"Babe! Noooo. Why did you stop?"

"Shh. Honey. Turn around, I wanna kiss you. Okay?" Matteo reassured his boyfriend.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so right away?" David whispered, turned around, pressed his lips onto Matteo's and began to kiss him hungrily. David caressed the bulge in Matteo's pants, which made Matteo flinch and moan out loud. With his other hand he opened Matteo's pants to free his cock from the tightness, to finally stroke him directly without any disturbing material in between.

Matteo groaned in David's mouth and let one hand slip between his boyfriend's legs and rubbed his fingers over him again. Then he released the kiss and said softly:

"Please turn around again, okay? I want to take you from behind, I want to thrust into your tight asshole. I know you like that so much and I like it too."

"Fuck. Matteo. I can't wait. I am so horny," David whispered and turned around. He stuck out his ass a bit and spread his legs slightly to give Matteo better access.

Matteo shoved a hand from behind between David's legs. He rubbed his fingers over David and his wet hole again. Matteo stuck two fingers back in and pushed them up and down several times. He took his now wet fingers out and circled them over his boyfriend's asshole before he pushed them in there.

David flinched slightly, not because it hurt, but because he was surprised. He had not expected it to happen so soon. He wouldn't complain though, it felt much too good for that. Matteo thrusted his fingers a few times into David before adding a third. That made his boyfriend moan out loud again with pleasure.

"Shhh, honey. Not so loud. You'll wake up the neighbors," Matteo hissed softly.

"OMG. I know. But it's not easy to keep quiet when you fuck me with your fingers. That feels so good, babe. And I don't think you would be much quieter," David replied before he moaned again.

"We'll soon find out. Are you ready? I'd like to stick my dick into you."

David pressed his lips together to suppress another loud groan and just nodded. Then he felt Matteo pulling his fingers out and slowly press the tip of his dick into him. Fuck. That felt incredibly good.

Matteo had to pause briefly after he pushed his cock into David. He wanted to give his boyfriend time to get used to him and besides he didn't want to come yet. But this warmth and tightness drove him crazy every time and made him come almost on the spot. When he had got enough grip on himself again so that he could go on, he pushed his dick, slow but steady, completely into David. He pressed himself as firm as he could against his boyfriend's back and embraced him.

So united they simply stood still for a while to enjoy the union and closeness of the other. David turned his head to kiss his boyfriend. When they broke the kiss, he whispered against Matteo's lips:

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Matteo replied and slowly began to push his entire length into David. He put one hand back under his shirt up to his nipples to alternately caress them and the other hand back between David's legs to get back to work there too.

David did not remain silent for long. He started moaning again when Matteo started to push into him and when he felt his fingers shortly after. But even Matteo couldn't really be quiet. He tried to soften his moaning a bit and kept biting in his boyfriend's shoulder, which only had the effect that David moaned all the louder.

"Shhh, babe. I really don't want to be caught by the neighbors whilst having sex," Matteo moaned softly in David's neck.

"Shhh yourself. You're not really quiet either," David muttered back under his breath.

"I try at least. But you are so warm and so damn tight. It feels so incredibly good. Besides, I'm so close now that I'm about to come and then at least my moaning is over. How about you, honey? Judging by your trembling, you're about to come too, aren't you?" Matteo asked quietly and rubbed his fingers over David more vigorously and faster. At the same time he increased the speed of his thrusts a little.

"Mmmm. I'm close too. God, Matteo. I love your cock inside me. Oh, fuck." David tried unsuccessfully to suppress a loud moan when he felt his boyfriend thrust into him faster.

"I want you to come first, babe. And I'd like a second round later. Comfortable in bed. I want to spoil you with my tongue. I want to lick you very slow and fuck you with my fingers. What do you say? Would you be up for that?" Matteo whispered, panting heavily, into David's ear.

"Hmmmpf. Ohhhh..........fuuuuck," was all David could say, breathing heavily, as he came hard. He clawed at the railing to keep himself from collapsing. His legs were shaking so much that he wasn't sure if they wouldn't give way under him. He was relieved that Matteo was holding him in his arms.

The latter felt his boyfriend shiver and he knew David had come. A few seconds later Matteo reached his climax too and came with a heavy, deep thrust into David's ass. He clung to his boyfriend with both hands to support him and to keep his own grip.

They stood like that for a moment, in the moonlight, on their balcony, quivering, struggling for breath, and enjoying every shiver of their ending orgasms.

David was the first to speak again: "Holy cow. That was great. I love you."

"Mmm. Awesome. I love you too," Matteo said quietly and pulled his dick out of David. "Turn around, I want to kiss you."

David immediately complied with Matteo's request and pressed his lips onto those of his boyfriend. They kissed for several minutes, slow and lovingly, before David ended the kiss and said:

"Come on, let's go inside. I'm getting cold. And if I remember correctly, someone promised me a second round, right?"

"Yeah, right. Come on, honey."

Matteo took David's hand and led him to the bedroom.


End file.
